


Your A Wizard Jim

by Helloleonardmccoy



Series: Star Trek meets Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Parental figure abuse, Underage Drinking, past sexual abuse by parental figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jim Kirk finds out hes a wizard? </p><p>or Star Trek becomes Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I am wanting to do relationships in this but I havent decided on what ones yet. These works are going to take place with the Characters older than the Characters in the JK Rowling series.
> 
> So the character match up goes like this so far-  
> Jim=Harry  
> Pike=Dumbledore  
> Spock=Hermione  
> Bones=Ron  
> Nero=Moldy butt....oooppps was that his name? 
> 
>  
> 
> eventual characters-  
> Khan=Malfoy  
> Sulu-Neville  
> Chekov=Luna  
> Uhura=Gryffindor  
> Carol=Cho Chang  
> Rand=Crabe  
> M'Benga=Pansy  
> Chapel=Goyle  
> Sybok=teacher  
> Scotty=gryffondor

He had never thought that his life would change so drastically....or weirdly as it had on his sixteenth birthday.

It had started out like any other birthday with his mother gone and Frank acting like a drunken idiot and threatening to beat him within an inch of his life. Not even it being his birthday could save him from the bastard. He had tried to sneak out of the house only to be caught at the last minute and get a black eye for his troubles.

Frank grabbed him by the back of his hair which he had been making Jim grow out. "Sometimes I think your more trouble than your worth kid. If you didn't look like your mother and have lips that sucked better than hers I would toss you out on your ass."

Jim couldn't help himself from lashing out. "No you wouldn't because then you wouldn't get the check she sends every month. Then where would you get your money to buy your booze?"

He knew he had crossed a line when Franks eyes darkened and he tried to struggle harder to get away only to be backhanded for his troubles. He went sprawling onto the couch with Frank landing on top of him.

"Just don't know when to shut up and be a good boy do you Jim? Well I'll teach you the hard way."

He couldn't breath as Frank shoved down his pants and bit through his lip trying to think of anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day could have gone worse, he thought, as he sat out in the back yard in his fathers old car. It was the only thing he had to remember the man that had died on his birthday. The man who was supposed to raise him and teach him the ways of the world. Instead he was stuck with Frank.

He sighed as he laid back in the seat and stared up at the stars. He loved looking at them and wishing that he was anywhere but here. He had of course thought about running away but up until that year he had his older brother to think about. Sam.....

Sam was a sore spot for Jim, since he viewed his brother as abandoning him. He had went and joined the army and left Jim alone with Frank. Sure he probably wouldn't have done it if he had known what was going on but surely he could have guessed and it wasn't like the beatings were anything new. No he felt like Sam had betrayed him and escaped when he had the chance. As far as Jim was concerned he didn't have a brother.

He licked at the open cut on his lip and hissed through his teeth. It was still sore but it had at least stop bleeding. He had tried to put medicine on it after he had almost rubbed his body raw in the shower trying to get the smell of Frank and alcohol off of him.

He sighed and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He was tired but he didn't want to go back to the house and try to fall asleep. It was still early enough that Frank might be up waiting for him.

Suddenly he heard a loud popping noise and spun around in the car to see a cloud of black smoke landing a few feet in front of him. He ducked down to where he was just peeking over the top of the car seats, trying to see what was going on.

He heard coughing and squinted in the dark trying to see through the smoke. When it finally started to clear he saw a man flapping his arms about trying to clear the rest of it away. He shoved his goggles up off of his eyes and left them in his salt and pepper hair. He quickly got off the thing he was sitting on, which Jim quickly realized was a motor bike with a side car attached, and looked at the house before looking around the clearing. He dug in his back pocket before pulling out a piece of parchment, and a stick. He mumbled something and tapped the parchment with the stick that suddenly started glowing after he mumbled something else. He looked at the paper for a bit before looking up and slowly walking towards the car.

Jim wondered if he could run before the man got there or if he would be caught before he made it to the house. He decided to hunker down and hope the bike had made enough noise to bring Frank out. The least the sod could do was scare off this stranger.

He had just decided he might as well up and run when he heard the stranger call out not two feet away from him. "Jim? Is that you? You out here son?"

Who the fuck was this guy and how did he know his name? He sat up and quickly tried to scramble over the sides of the car only to be caught by the stranger. He struggled for a bit before going limp. The guy was stronger than he was. "Easy there kiddo. Im not going to hurt you. Im a friend of your fathers."

He stiffened in the mans arms. "Franks not my dad."

He heard a chuckle. "No, no hes not. I meant George son. George Kirk."

Jims head whipped up so fast he almost caught the stranger in the nose. "You knew my dad?"

"Knew him almost my whole entire life. Know your mother too." The stranger quickly looked around the field and motioned towards the house. "Would you rather talk about this inside? I have a lot to tell you."

Jim shivered slightly. "No. Lets stay out here. We can sit in the car." He quickly opened the car door for the other before the man could wander towards the house.

After the man had settled he turned to face Jim again. "Im going to guess your mother doesn't talk about your father or her past life a whole bunch does she?"

"Nope. Not at all actually. Shes rarely home anyway." He shrugged.

"Gonna take a guess that she didn't mention me either. My names Christopher Pike. Im the headmaster for Hogwarts, which I guess she didn't mention either. I normally don't make house visits but your a special case."

Jim snorted. "What so special about me?"

"Everything Jim. For starters your a wizard." 

He stared at Pike for a moment before blurting out, "Bullshit."

Pike quickly took out his stick again and waved it in front of Jim. "Lumos." He said quietly and the tip of the stick started to glow.

"You pressed a button." Jim accused and Pike just laughed.

"I knew it would take more than a simple spell to make you believe. Come on lets get out of this car so I can show you something better then."

Once they were standing next to the car Pike pointed the stick at it and called, "Wingardium Leviosa." The car started lifting off the ground and Jim fell back on his butt looking up at it.

"No fucking way."

"James Tiberius Kirk! Language!" But Pike was smiling slightly so he knew he wasn't really in trouble.

"So you mean I can do stuff like this too?" He asked, dusting the dirt and grass off of himself after Pike had put the car back down.

"Of course you can with time, the proper training and the right wand. Which brings me to why Im here. Jim I would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts."

He barked out a hell yes before Pike had even gotten out Hogwarts. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight of course. I already had an arrangement with your mother that if you decided you wanted to go I would come to get you. My letters have been going unanswered though so I was starting to worry."

"What letters?"

"Thats what I had feared. Lets go pack your bag and I will have a talk with your guardian."

"No! Nononononono. Don't talk to Frank! Please! He wont let me go." Jim tried hard not to cry. There was no way Frank would let his source of income and fuck toy go.

"Jim. I just showed you that I can lift a car with my wand. Your guardian...this Frank does not scare me. I have paperwork signed by your mother allowing your entrance to the school so there is nothing he can do to stop it."

Jim hiccuped before breathing easy. "R-really?"

"Of course, son. Now lets go pack your bag."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finally finished packing the trunk that Pike had somehow pulled out of the smallest bag Jim had ever seen. He didn't know what was going downstairs now but he figured it couldn't be too bad. He had heard a few thumps earlier and had called down to make sure that Pike was alright only to hear that he was just dandy.

He dragged the trunk down the stairs, letting it thump to announce his presence. When he reached the bottom and faced the living room he was surprised to see Frank at wand point and crying.

"We ready to go Jim?" Pike asked, never taking his eyes off of Frank.

"Uh yeah. Whats going on?" He asked.

"Oh was just having a conversation with Frank about proper upbringing for children if he should ever decide to have any of his own." Jim noticed then that Frank had a matching black eye to Jims and a fat lip. He tried not to snicker.

"I will be back for that car at a later date Frank so dont even think of trying to sell it." Pike said before tucking his wand away. "Alright Jim lets head to the bike."

Once outside, with his trunk tucked neatly away in Pikes bag, he settled into the side car on the bike. "How long of a drive is it to the school?"

"Flight and pretty far. We need to stop at an inn on the way. Its called The Leaky Cauldron. You'll love it." As he talked the bike started up and started to lift off the ground.

"Whoa!" Jim cried.

"Knew you'd like that! Now were off!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the night at The Leaky Cauldron and Pike said in the morning they were going to be shopping for Jim's school supplies.

When the morning ended up rolling around Jim was wide awake and ready to start his new life. Pike laughed at his enthusiasm. They passed through the secret entrance at the back of the inn and ended up in an alley that lead to shops. Jim couldn't hold back his gasp at the sight.

"Lets start with parchments and texts that you'll need for class, yeah?" Pike asked.

"Sure!" Jim bounced into the first shop. Pike handed over a list to the shop owner that greeted them. He quickly swished his wand and all the materials on the list floated towards him. Pike quickly tucked them into his bag and handed over some gold coins.

"What are those?" Jim asked.

"Wizard money, Jim. Those gold ones are called Galleons, the silver is a sickle, and the copper is a knut. Speaking of were gonna have to stop at Gringotts to get your own money from your vault."

"My Vault?" Jims eyes widened. He had money?

"Your father and mother wouldn't leave you with nothing Jim. Come along."

They trudged on to a few more stores before he finally asked. "If I have money why aren't I paying for any of this?"

"Think of this as a late birthday present." Pike winked and then ushered him into the pet shop. "Alright Jim this ones important. You need a familiar to take with you to school. Most children pick owls but the school does have its own owlery for messages. Pick which ever animal calls to you."

Jim walked around the store quietly looking at all the different animals he could pick. Lizards, rats, owls and others were all around the shop. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into another boy his age who was holding a black cat.

"Sorry!" He said.

"That is alright." The other nodded at him, looking at him up and down.

"Uh. My names Jim. Jim Kirk." He held out his hand and pulled it back when he heard the whole store gasp at his name. Whispers of the boy who lived started going around the store. The boy across from him though didn't seem fazed.

"I am known as S'chn T'gai Spock. You may call me Spock."

Jim nodded. "Alright. Do you go to Hogwarts too?" He asked, trying to ignore the stares.

"I do currently attend Hogwarts though I am sure that my father wishes me to attend court instead." He stroked the cat slowly.

"Court?"

"Yes. I am Fae of the Winter Court and in line to the throne. Therefore my father wishes me to be training for this, though my mother who is a witch wishes for me to learn about all of my abilities at Hogwarts."

"Sounds like your mother has your father whipped."

"Whipped?"

"It means under her thumb? You know, doing what ever she wants."

"Indeed. I must depart now."

"See you on the train. Maybe we can sit together?" He was hopeful that he had made his first real friend.

"That would be.....desirable. Until then."

 


	2. The wand maker, the goblin and the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May switch up some characters. Not sure. Be on the look out.  
> 

After Jim left the store with his owl in hand he headed over to the wand shop to meet up with Pike. Enterprise was hooting happily at Jim from her cage. He had ended up giving the owl the same name as his dads old car, that way he felt like he was taking a bit of his father with him to Hogwarts.

He quickly shuffled into the store where Pike and the owner were talking in hushed voices. Pike noticed him coming in and handed over some coins to the owner and turned to Jim. 

"I've already paid for the wand, which ever one you end up getting. So when your done just head to the bank at the end of the alley so we can go ahead and get whatever money you'll need out of the bank." He winked at Jim before sliding out the door and onto the busy street. 

Jim quietly turned to the man that must be Mr. Olivander. The man stared at Jim for a moment before a smile broke his face. 

"Mr. Kirk! Pleasure to meet you. As Pike has said he already paid for the wand so now all we have to do is let it pick you out."

Jim didn't ask him what he meant as the man bounced around the room looking into little boxes. He finally picked one and brought it up for Jim's inspection.

Jim gently took the piece of wood out and ran his fingers over it. The grip was soft and the wand light weight. 

"Go on." Olivander said. "Give it a flick."

Jim copied Olivanders motions and suddenly there was a frightening gust of wind in the store taut almost knocked everything off its perch. Enterprise hooted angrily from her perch in her cage.

"Maybe not that one." Olivander said taking the wand back and going for another one.

He handed it over to Jim and this time when he flicked his wrist some nearby parchment caught on fire.

This went on for a few more moments before Olivanders seemed to be getting frustrated. He but his lip in though moving to the back of the store and ducking down low. 

"I wonder...." He mumbled to himself before finally snatching the box and bringing it up to Jim with a strange look on his face. "Try this one." He says quietly. "There was only two ever made...."

It wasnt the most beautiful wand he had ever seen but it still drew him in. The ended was twirled nicely and the grip felt amazing in his hand. He gave his wrist a quick flick and a feather moved gently on the table.

Olivander gasped and Jim looked up at him quickly. "My boy do you know anything about this wand?" When Jim shook his head no Olivander held out his hand for the wand.

"As I said there are only two in existence. It is a very hard wand to make seeing that the properties of the Holly and the phoenix feather clash, but finally put together makes the most incredible wand. I say incredible because there are none that I know of to be its equal."

Olivander tucked it inside its box and handed it back to Jim. "The brother to that wand in your hand has done numerous misdeeds at the hands of its owner. It has killed many people……including your father."

Jim looked up sharply at that. Olivander made a clucking noise. “I knew that Pike wouldn’t have told you yet. He would want to protect you from all the details but with you being who you are they are bound to come out sooner than later.”

"And who exactly do you think I am Mr. Olivander?"

"You are the boy who lived, Mr. Kirk. While that wand cut down everyone in its path, including your father, you were the only one to ever survive under its magic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was fuming as he walked down the alley towards the bank. Pike new all this stuff about him but didn't tell him? Why? 

He slowly walked up long, white stairs to a set of bronze doors that were easily bigger than he was. He pushed them open slowly and walked into the hallway leading to another door. Above the door was some sort of poem:

Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.

Weird, Jim thought. The door opened up to a much larger room with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and long tables going around the length of the room.

Jim blinked, looking at the strange creatures behind the counter. They had long noses that came down into a point and ears that were long and pointed too. They seemed like they were smaller than a normal person and when one opened its mouth he could see razor sharp teeth. There was something about their eyes too. Strange endless pools of black that seemed to sear into him when one would look up at him as he moved by.

He quickly strode up to where Pike was discussing something with a creature at the end of all the tables. This one must be the ring leader or something. For once in his life he stood silently, waiting to be noticed instead of making his presence known. Finally Pike looked down and saw him.

"Ah Jim. Good your here." He turned back to the creature, pulling a key from his pocket. "Jim Kirk would like to access his vault and make a withdraw."

The creature sneered down at him before taking the key up in his sharpened fingers. "Very well."

 It quickly lead them down the hall and towards another creature like them standing on a cart on some tracks. On the way Jim was whispering to Pike about what they were.

"Goblins, Jim. Clever but not really friendly. Try not to piss them off."

They quickly hopped onto the cart which started moving into open air. It made Jim a little sick at first until he realized it was completely safe and sort of like a slow roller coaster. They finally came to stop in front of a vault and the small goblin called out its number before hopping off the cart and asking for the lamp. Upon reaching the door it called out for the key. 

There was more gold behind that door than Jim knew what to do with.

"T-thats all mine?" He asked, looking up at Pike and not being able to hide his shock.

"Yup. Its from your mom and dad. We had it stored away until you would be needing it." He went forward to collect a pouch full of gold and then hand it over to Jim. "This should do you for the rest of the school year. If you need more we can always send someone."

They hoped back onto the cart and went to one more vault. Jim asked what was in it and Pike just said something for the school before picking it up and putting it in his pocket. They quickly left after that. heading out to get some food before Jim would be off to board the train.

In the middle of food Pike tried to explain the train situation to him.

"So what your saying is that I have to run into a brick wall to be able to board a train." Jim couldn't help looking skeptical.

Pike sighed. "The wall is magic and you run right through it and end up on platform nine and three-quarters. Once there you will be able to tell one of the attendants your name and he will help you load your stuff on the train and mark you off as accounted for."

"But running into a wall....wont someone notice?"

"Nobody really notices much but even if they did theres magic to misdirect them or make them not realize what they saw."

'Well thats cool I guess. Never been on a train before."

"Im sure that theres lots that you haven't been able to do before but your going to get to now, Jim. The world has opened up for you. Just wait and see."


	3. Jim Kirk, Crazy Bones, and an elf kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets his new friend again and makes another on the train to Hogwarts.

He was having problems working up the courage to run through the wall. He had let Pike go on his way saying that he would be fine to run through it but suddenly he was thinking he was very crazy. Who runs through a brick wall? He was pacing back and forth in front of his trolly when he saw them. A family heading straight for where he was standing, talking about running into the damn wall. He decided to take a chance.

"Um excuse me? Do you mind if I watch you do it first? This is my first time doing it and Im a little nervous....." Jim trailed off as their heads snapped up to him. The woman smiled at him and motioned him over with them.

"Of course you can darling. Its Leonards first time too. Everyones always nervous their first time. Watch us do it and then you boys follow. I am Eleanor, this is my husband David and our son Leonard." And with that she took off through the wall. Jims mouth hung open a little as David winked and went after her.

Leonard huffed out a sigh. "They're always showing off. They need to start acting their age. You wanna go first or me?"

Jim swallowed a little and got a determined look on his face. "I'll go. Im Jim by the way."

Leonard smiled at him. "Nice to meet ya. See ya on the other side kid."

Jim took off at a run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eleanor was still chuckling at him when Leonard came through. He looked just as shocked and perturbed as Jim did at having run through a wall and it sent Eleanor into another bout of giggles.

"You two look like you lost seven years off your life. You even watched us do it first."

David clucked his tongue at his wife. "Now El, leave the poor boys alone. If I remember your first time correctly you almost hyperventilated."

"David McCoy, you stop telling stories this instance. Now lets go find the attendant and get your things turned in."

Once they had all the bags turned in Leonards parents quickly said good bye and they both boarded the train looking for a room.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting with you kid. Your the first person I've really met."

"I don't mind, but you've got to stop calling me kid! Were the same age." Jim bit his lip. "Though I do need to find something else to call you other than Leonard. Thats an old mans name."

Leonard laughed as they opened the door to find the cabin already occupied. It was Spock the kid that Jim had met earlier.

"Hey Spock. Mind if we sit in here with you?" He asked, smiling at the other boy.

Spocks lips twitched in what Jim assumed to be an attempt at a smile. "Greetings. I have no objections to sharing a compartment."

"Oh god. Your one of those damn fairy's aint ya?" Leonard asked as he plopped down across from Spock. Jims mouth hung open a little bit. Could you just say stuff like that?

"The correct term is Fae. I am half as my mother is a witch."

"Figures. You'd have to be to go to Hogwarts. Jim how did you meet a damn elf?"

"Leonard! Jesus you sound kinda racist man." Jim plopped down next to him in the seat. "Met him in the familiar shop. Literally ran into him."

"And he didn't hex you till next Sunday?" He looked at Spock with new interest.

"He would currently be sitting right here, as the saying goes. I do not make it a habit of hexing people for accidents."

"Not what I've heard about you green blooded hobgoblins."

Jim groaned and Spocks lips twitched again. "Are you always going to be this clever in your name calling?"

Oh god. They were flirting. Jim wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

Leonard smirked. "Oh I think I like the ones I've picked so far. Im Leonard McCoy by the way." He held out his hand and Spock looked at it for a minute before taking it and shaking it.

"S'chn T'gai Spock. You may call me Spock."

"And Im Jim Kirk now can we all play nice and maybe take a nap before we get to the school?"

Both Spock's and Leonards heads whipped around faster than Jim could blink. They both spoke in unison and it was slightly eerie.

"You're Jim Kirk?"

"Uh yeah.....Oh god is this about that boy who lived shit cause I really had no idea I was famous and would like to pretend Im not....."

Spocked blinked slowly while Leonard just stared open mouthed. Finally Spock broke the silence.

"You do not wish to be known as the boy who lived?"

"Nope. Not like I, personally, did anything special. Hell I don't even remember it."

"Then you shall just be Jim to us." He looked at Leonard for confirmation and the boy finally closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"Yup. Just Jim. But jesus kid I wouldn't go around saying your last name too much then. You'll get all sorts of attention."

"Noted. Ugh I just want to sleep for the whole ride to this place now."

"At least wait till the trolley comes around with candy."

"Did you say candy? Im so awake now."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway there was supposed to be more with this. Like him getting his wand and finding out he was the boy who lived, the trip to the bank and meeting Bones but I decided to save all of that for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
